Torin Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Torin Ector Gwaine Storm |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |TOR-inn |- |'Nicknames' |Tor, The Wolverine |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Dārysikos Arakhi (Prince of Blades) |- | Homeland | Camelot |- | Born |1234 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Crown Prince of Camelot and Prince of Skyhold |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elendili |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 6' 2" (1.88 m) |- | Hair color | Brown |- | Eye color | Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |His 'claws' - blades that slide over his knuckles and give the appearance that they are actually emerging 'from' his knuckles like claws. Also advanced healing (limited to minor wounds only) |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish, Dragon Tongue and French |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | * Eira Storm * Galahad Storm |- | Siblings | *Zena Storm (Twin Sister) * Tala Blaez Storm (half sister) |- | Spouse(s) | *Artemis Tynne |- | Children | *Kobus Storm |- | Other Family Members | *Torani Storm - Grandmother * Gwaine Storm - Grandfather * Seifa Storm - Aunt * Percival Storm - Uncle * Clara Storm - Cousin * Mithian Storm - Aunt * Bedivere Storm - Uncle * Flynn Storm - Uncle * Maric Storm - Uncle * Medea of Colchis - Aunt * Laini Storm - Aunt * Natham Myron - Uncle * Daena Myron - Cousin * Raiden Myron - Cousin * Visenya Myron - Cousin * Kahlan Storm - Niece * Lois Storm - Niece |} Torin Storm is the eldest child and first son of Eira Storm, Princess of Ealdor and only son of Galahad, King of Camelot. He is the older twin brother of Zena, and older half brother of Tala Blaez Storm Despite his father being King of Camelot, and this also being his place of birth, Torin actually has very little to do with the kingdom at all, since the rather messy split and later divorce of his parents. He is supposedly the Crown Prince and next in line to the throne of Camelot, but has on more than one occasion expressed his desire to relinquish his claim to this throne. After all, he was taken to Ealdor with his sister Zena when he was very young, and has grown up there, in his mother's homeland, since. He now considers this to be his home, despite being born in Camelot. His mother is only sixteen years his senior, and will undoubtedly admit that she was foolish for having children so young. But despite this, he and all his siblings have an incredibly close bond. However, despite the fact that Eira loves all her children dearly, Zena is her clear favourite, with Tala Blaez a close second. Torin doesn't mind though, because from the very first moment he met her, he and his grandmother Torani struck up a special bond, and he will often go to her for comfort or advice now, as opposed to his mother. He loves his mother dearly, and would do anything for her, but sometimes he just finds it easier to talk to Torani. And she's always happy to listen, and offer words of encouragement or advice. Category:Storm Category:Royalty Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Dragon Blood Category:Elendili Category:Fourth Generation Category:Ealdor